dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Smells Like Trouble
Smells Like Trouble (危うし!クリリン, Ayaushi! Kuririn; lit. "Watch Out! Kuririn") is the twenty-first episode of Dragon Ball and the eighth episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary Goku and Krillin run out to find Master Roshi and the others. Goku asks if he can stand on a man's head to get a view and find them. Meanwhile Master Roshi gives Bulma a souvenir T-Shirt and a key chain but then asks her to change into it causing her to hit him for a perverted trick. Goku and Krillin show up to see them and hear how Bulma has been watching them fight and cheering. Goku and Krillin then have to leave because of an announcement requesting the eight finalists. Oolong realizes that Master Roshi disappeared as well. The eight finalists meet in a room where the World Tournament Announcer tells them to draw numbers. Before his arrival the other contestants realize one of the competitors is really frightening and smells really bad. Yamcha tells them it is Bacterian, a fighter who has never taken a bath in his entire life, and his tactics of winning are his extremely bad odor. When they all draw their numbers the results end up with the first match having Krillin being the one to fight Bacterian. The second match Jackie Chun vs. Yamcha, 3rd match Nam vs. Ranfan and the final match being Goku vs. Giran. The first match then starts as the crowd is disgusted by Bacterian's odor. Bacterian throws his foul breath at Krillin, then rubs his entire hand on his crotch, putting it on Krillin. He then has Krillin cornered. Krillin runs under his feet, but Bacterian jumps on Krillin over and over. When Krillin catches him, Bacterian lays an extremely strong, powerful, and foul smelling fart all over Krillin. Bacterian then gets cocky and sits on Krillin, then rubs his butt on Krillin for a while. Bacterian sticks his foot into Krillin's face, making it furtherer unpleasant. Everyone watches in suspense. Bacterian proceeds to roll Krillin back and forth with his right foot. Just then, Goku, holding his nose, tells Krillin that he is just imagining the scents and that it is what has kept him from attacking. Using this bit of knowledge to his advantage, Krillin quickly recovers. Bacterian hawks up some spit, and unleashes his finisher, the "Deep Throated Mucus Filled Loagie Of Death". However, Krillin dodges the smelly glob of spit and snot, and kicks Bacterian in the chest, downing him to his back. Krillin leaps directly onto Bacterian's chest, drops his pants, and farts right in the guy's face, making Bacterian give up. Battles *Bulma vs. Roshi (comically) *Krillin vs. Bacterian Techniques *Bad Breath: Bacterian *farting: Bacterian & Krillin *Smelly Finger: Bacterian *Up and down: Bacterian *Deep Throated Mucus Filled Loagie Of Death: Bacterian Cast Trivia *The speech the announcer makes about hitting in the private parts was taken out of the Toonami broadcast. *Krillin farting in Bacterian's face was edited in the Toonami broadcast. Gallery Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes